


The Other Side

by 50shadesofWinchesters



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gore, I'll add more as I go, I'll be taking scenes litteraly from the book, a bad one tbh, also from the movie, ehehehe, i made a joke, lots more characters from the book, too keep things cannon, too many to put down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofWinchesters/pseuds/50shadesofWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know Katniss' side of the story. But what about Peeta? Let the odds be ever in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Normal Morning Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty guys. I haven't been writing for a while. So hold out just a bit please. I'm gonna do the best I can to keep this as close to the characters and not go OC as possible.

I awoke at first light. The house was still quite. I laid still a moment trying to figure out why it was so quite. It's Reaping Day. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly hoping that when I open them back up, it would be just a normal day in District 12. That there would be sound from below in the shop of baking. I slowly open my eyes and push off my sheets. Sitting up, I swing my legs off the edge of the bed and stretch upwards. As my feet touch the ground, the floor boards creek.

"Peeta, are you awake yet? "My father pokes his head into my closet sized room.

"Yea." I yawed.

"You're up early for Reaping Day." My father leaned against the doorway.

I shrugged. "Guess I'm anxious to get the day over with and nervous to get the day started."

He sighed nodding. "I think everyone outside of the Capital feels that way."

I exhaled deeply running a hand through my hair. This is one day out of the year that no one wants to come back to. Once every year, the children from the twelve Districts that are between the ages of twelve and eighteen have to stand in the town square and wait for two names to be called.One girl and one boy. But not everyone has there name in once so it isn't a fair drawing. You're name is entered the first time when you turn twelve. It gets entered once every year after that until you're eighteen, making it so your name is in seven times. If you're poor, like most people in 12, you can put your name in again for a tesserae of grain and oil. My name has only been put it five times because of my age. My family gets by with what money we make at the bakery so there hasn't been a need for me to enter in my name for the tesserae.

"Come on Peeta." My father pulls me out of my thoughts. "Let's eat some breakfast before we make cakes for tonight." He walks out of my room and down the stairs.

I nod getting up. I follow him downstairs knowing that today is going to be a long day.

                                         ****tOS***

"Peeta, Rye, what are you doing baking at this hour?" My father and I turn around to see my mother scolding us.

"It's Reaping Day. Today is a day for family, not work. We will sell post Reaping Day cakes tomorrow."

My father looked at my mother. "Petunia, if we make and sell some today we'll have more money for cloths and things."

My mother sighed turning to walk away. "Fine. But Basil and Florence will be with me. Having family time."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Oh yea. Listening to lame stories in family time." My father glared at me to not start anything but my mother had already heard. She whipped around hurling the closest spoon at my face. I could have moved. I had enough time to see it coming. But she would have just gotten madder and thrown more things. I let the spoo

n smack my face. She stormed off muttering about ungrateful children. My father picked up the spoon and tossed it into the sink. "You know mouthing off to her will do you no good."

I shrugged rubbing my face resentfully. "I hate how she treats us." He sighed putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about your mother. Let's just finish so we can open up after The Reaping."


	2. The last normal morning part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are excited for Mockingjay! I know I am! And because of my excitement, I will be loosing sleep re watching The Hunger Games and Catching Fire and writing more chapters!

Baking is the easy part. Knowing when you have enough baked is the hard part. Last year we baked enough cakes to feed 12 four times but the year before, we had enough to only feed half the District. District 12 is small so not having enough cakes was mainly because we couldn't get the supplies we needed. So we made more than we needed the next year. The number of people in 12 changes because of birth and death quite rapidly. So when you think you have enough food, you most likely wont. This time, I went around to every house and asked who wanted cakes and how many so this time, we've made just enough.

"Well son, I think we should clean up and get ready for the rest of the day." My father whipped his hands on his apron. "You can decorate these tomorrow."

I nod looking at the clock. I have two hours to prepare myself for what's to come. "Okay. I'm going to bathe and change."

My father nods not truly hearing me as he rolls the cakes away.

                                 ***tOS***

The water is cold as I sink in. I could have waited for it to warm up but I'm too ready to get the day over with. I slip farther into the water making a little splash out. Being out of the Seam, we can afford to have more things. It doesn't make us privileged. The privileged live in the Victor's Village. And only Haymitch Abernathy. He won the second Quarter Quell and is the only living victor. He wasn't much of anything anymore. He's a useless drunk that gets all of our children that are entered into the Hunger Games killed. Not that any of us have the chance to survive really. Other Districts like 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7; the children are fed better and have a better chance to survive because they know how to fight. We don't learn how to use tools until we age out of the Games and put into the Mines.

"Peeta?" My mother knocked on the bathroom door. "Sweetie, I have cloths laid out for you."

"Okay. Thank you." I hear her walk away as I get out of the tub. As I dry off, my mind goes back to the Games. Being sixteen and only having my name in there five times and not living in the Seam, my chances aren't as high to go into the Games. But, it could still happen. It's happened before. So who's to say it-

"Peeta!" Basil bangs on the door. "Get out of there! The rest of us need to bathe too!"

I sigh and wrap myself in the towel and open the door.

"It's all yours." I walk down the hall and into my room. I close the door and lean against it sighing. Reaping day is always the hardest. I look at my bed and see the cloths that have been laid out for me. A plain white button up shirt and black slacks. I pull off my towel and dress. As I'm buttoning my shirt, a quite knock comes from the other side of my door. "Yes?"

Florence, the oldest, comes in with a sad smile. "Hay baby brother. Don't you look good."

I shrug as I finish the buttons and attempt to flatten my hair.

"Here." He beacons me over and takes the brush off of my dresser. "Are you nervous?"

"Every year."

"Well, you only have two more left and then we wont have to worry anymore."

I frown. "But it will still be happening to other children. I wish there was a way to sto-"

"Peeta," Florence scolds. "Don't talk like that. We are ever thankful for the Capital for keeping us safe and we could not live without them." He's stopped fixing my hair so I turn and look at him. Florence, of all people I know, hates the Capital. But he's paled so I don't press it. "Now come. Our mother wants to get a good look at you before you go." He pulls me into a tight hug. I can't help but get the feeling that there is something Florence isn't telling me.

                                ****tOS****

I walk to the Town Center with some of the other children from the market. No one speaks. No one ever speaks on the way to the Reaping. There isn't really anything to say but 'I hope it isn't me'. I hear a bit of a panic from a young girl and the whispers of her sister trying to console her. I walk up to the line in front of the Peace Keeper's desk and fait for my finger to be pricked. I look down at my black shoes and notice a bit of dirt on them and sigh. The line moves and soon it's my turn. It hurts but not much. I walk over tot the group of boys my age and stand with them and wait. I look around and see the elaborate set up for today. I see faces on the screens but no one that I know. Soon, people from the Justice Building start to trickle out. The mayor and his wife. Two other people I can't name. And Effie Trinket, the escort of District 12. There is another empty seat. My bet is that it's for Haymitch.

Effie welcomes us the Reaping and opens with the same film that they show every year. I block it out like I have been since I was little. I stand thinking about how I will decorate the cakes when I get home after this. Maybe pink. Maybe dandelion yellow. I get caught in my thoughts and almost don't hear Effie talking about who will be the female tribute.

"Primerose Everdeen."

There is a quite gasp that ripples through the crowd. I know that name. I just can't-

"PRIM!" A heart wrenching screech comes from the sixteen year old girls group. Oh. She's Katniss' sister. My heart sinks with that thought. There is no way that Katniss would let her little sister go. Katniss runs to her sister crying. "I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Prim is screaming at Katniss not to but an older boy, I want to say his name is Gabe, comes forward and picks up the youngest Everdeen. The two exchange a look that I can only interpret as knowing.

Effie couldn't be more delighted with they way that turned out. She coxes Katniss on to the stage with a smile that's too white and a hand that's too soft. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Her voice is flat and dull and eyes full of pain.

"Well then, I'd have to guess that was your sister!"

"Yes." The pain in her voice fills the air like the smoke that comes after a cave in.

"Well, lets give a big hand to our first Volunteer, Katniss Everdeen." Effie claps in hopes that the crowd will too. No once claps. People raise their hands with their index, middle and ring finger up and thumb and pinky down. It's a sign of respect and admiration only seen at funerals for the ones you love. But here the citizens of District 12 were doing it for Katniss. Not a lot of people know here but, here they are doing it.

I'm too caught up in the realization that she has done something no one in 12 is brave enough to do, I almost miss Effie saying who the male tribute is.

"Peeta Mellark."


	3. And so, it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who all is still emotionally damaged still from Mockingjay? Just me? Okay.

My jaw drops. Me? I look around and see my family. Stone faced. I sigh and walk to the podium. Even if  my brothers wanted to take my place, they both aged out of the Reaping. I stop at the stone steps. This is it. The last day of my life. I know I wont survive. No one from my district ever does. Except maybe Katniss. She might.

                                 **** tOS ****

Sitting in the waiting room, I remember the girl that I saw all those years ago. Emaciated. W et. Almost dying of hunger. I burnt bread for her and was hurt in return because of it. I only hope she remembers that and kills me quickly. A tear escapes and  I quickly rush to dry it as a Peace Keeper bursts in. 

"You have two  minutes." The door slams as Florence rushes in. He hugs me tightly.

"Oh  Peeta . You're too good for this." Big wet tears fall down his face and mine mixing together. He kisses the top of my head. "Mother and Father couldn't-"

"I know." I choke out.

Florence holds me arms length away. "You fight, okay? Don't give up. You're strong. Show them that. Don't let them-"

"Times up." The Peace K eeper booms. 

" Peeta , be strong! I know you can do this! If you don't win, put up a good fight baby brother! I  lov -"

The door slams shut. 

I fall back into a chair, dissolving into tears. I don't have  a chance in the world to win. Or even get past the first day. I'm just the meat to keep the Capital citizens happy. 

A few minutes later, after I've almost got myself under control, a Peace Keeper comes in and escorts me and Katniss the  car Effie is waiting in. We get in either side. I look around 12 as we ride to the train station and almost loose it again. I know I wont make it and I'll go down easy. Most children from 12 do. Why would I be an exception? Effie talks and talks but I can't listen. As we get out of the car and onto the train, I spot Basil in the crowd of people.  We were never close. He mouths 'Do good, kid.' hold up the three finger sign. I'm pushed into the train before I can show him that I saw.

                                **** tOS ****

The train is filled with luxuries I've never seen before. Some I'm never even heard of. Food, drinks, cloths, and furniture. Effie talks and talks but neither of us respond. She finally leaves to find  Haymitch  when I find my voice.

"Have you ever met him,  Haymitch ? He's suppose to help us. He wont the Games. Maybe he could help us." Deep inside me, I know that there isn't anything he could do to help me. I can't help but want Katniss to win now. More than ever. I can't figure out what makes me feel like that but, I go with it. Even through my feels for her. Only one of us can win. She stays silent. 

Haymitch  walks in, drunk and sighs giving us an exasperated congratulations before going to the liquor.

"Where's the ice?" Neither of use answer making him slam down something. I flinch internally. I can't help it. He grabs a bottle and pulls a chair up with his foot and sits across from us. 

"So when do we start?"

"Whoa  whoa . Not all of you are so egger to start."

"I just want to know what the plan is since you are our mentor. You're suppose to- "

He almost chokes on the drink he took. "Mentor?"

"Well, yes." I fa lter . "We need advice and help getting sponsors."

"Oh. Okay." He chuckles slightly. And looks over our heads as he thinks.  "Hmmm... Ah." He straightens and look at me then Katniss as he speaks. "Embrace the probability of your imminent death. And know, in your heart that there is nothing I can do to save you." He smiles coldly.

"So why are you here then?" Katniss snaps.

"The refreshm ents." He chuckles again but into his glass this time.

I lean forward to take the glass of alc ohol  away from our 'mentor'.  "Okay, I think that's enough of-"

He pushes my back with his dirty foot and sighs exasperatedly. "You made me spill my drink. These are new pants. I think I'm  gonna  finish this in my room." He stands and walks away swaying.

I stand and run a hand through my hair sighing. "He'll hav e to come around some time."

"He wont and you know it." Katniss says scowling. 

I turn and face her, almost forgetting how angry I am with the man who should be preparing us for what lies ahead. "I'm go ing  to talk to him. Maybe convince him that at least one of us is worth saving." I try and give a small convincing smile but, we both know it's useless. I turn back around and walk out of the dinning cart.

 I walk along the halls for a while until I open a door and see it's a room. I walk inside and decided to have a look. It seems like a normal enough room.  I lay on face up on the bed and hear a soft crunch come from my pants. I sit up  and pull out a small bit of folded paper. I open it up and see it's a picture of my family. Tears fall slowly from my eyes as I gently press the photograph to lay flat and set it on the bed side table.

                                  **** tOS ****

I can't remember falling asleep. All I know is Effie is calling my name from the other side of my door.

" Peeta , come join us for dinner dear, You'll simply  love  the food. We'll be eati ng all of the finer thing the Capital has to offer!"

I sit up and take in the room around me. It's small but larger than my one back home...I stand up and walk out of my room not caring that I probably should change from these cloths. I locate the dinning car and find it empty. I sit in a chair and look around . The car is blue and as far as I can tell made to eat in then relax afterwards. I find that unusual.  I guess you could say that's because I didn't live in the Capital. 

Haymitch  comes in and sits down across from me and starts to fill his plate. "Finally woken up,  hu ?" He pours  some white alcohol into a tea cup.

"What do you mean?"

"You slept through dinner. Here," He begins to pile food on my plate. "Eat."

"Where's Katniss?"

"Here she is!" Effie's voice rings with Katniss follows. She too is in the same cloths but looks like she spent the whole night crying. She avoids my gaze and sits between  Haymitch  and myself.

"Well now, since we're all here, lets talk strategy,  hm ? Pass me the butter."

"What do you mean?" Katniss scowls.

"What you're good at.  What your strengths are. How you plan on getting sponsors. The like. Pass the butter."

"So, what do you mean by that?" I run a hand through my hair.

"It mean, you be likable. Now pass the-"

Katniss stabs the table in between  Haymitch' s  fingers.

I frown and look away. "Look!" I jump up out of my seat and go towards the window.  

We've reached the Capital and I can't believe my eyes. It's huge and so full of color. Not like home where everything is green or grey. 

I turn back to Katniss. "Come look!" We enter a tunnel just as I finish the sentence. Katniss' face pales. I can't help but know she's thinking of the Mines. The train brightens and we hear cheering. The citizens of the Capital celebrates  us coming. I smile and wave but know that Katniss wont  joing  me. 

Haymitch  take s the knife from the  table  and whispers to Katniss, "You might want to keep the knife, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short but I just really want to see what ya'll think! I've got chapter two in the works right freaking now!  
> much love-  
> Leona


End file.
